Raura: 12-15-14 One-Shot
by RoseJullietR5
Summary: 12-15-14...


He walked through the doors and heard her laughter from afar. After sharing greetings, he let his ears lead him to her, for him her laughter was music, a melody, harmony and rhythym all at once maybe more. There she was lying on the ground with Pixie on her stomach . He chuckled at the sight. Within seconds his lens protecter was off, _Click._

_Click _ she heard. In the corner of her eye she saw him fiddling with his camera, or as he would call her his newest baby. She giggled and placed the precious puppy safely on the ground, one swift move she was on her feet making her way towards him.

"Hey!" She gently greets, afraid of ruining his concentrating. In response he showed her the picture... there she was flat on her back, smiling widly at her second most favorite puppy_, _the first being her own.

"You look pretty" He simply states while pulling her in for a hug. "Only because of your amazing photography skills" she replies as she places her ear in her usual position. Right on his heart. She closed her eyes as she listened to his steady heart beat. Feeling like she was in the safest place, her sanxuary.

He has hugged billions of girls. Yet none of them felt as perfect as her. The way she fit into him was as if they were purposely created for closed his eyes and nuzzled into her hair. It was his escape, his sanxuary.

There mutal best friends had just exited the eldest of them dressing rooms. The latina holding the the younger girls iPad snapped a picture before any further movement. Then as if on cue they let go. She smiles in success knowing she had taken the picture right on time.

After returning the younger girls belonging and everyone exchanging greetings, the fearsome foursome split ways each entering there own dressing rooms to put there belongings away, knowing they'll need them in a short amount of time.

They had known the previous day that there job only consisted of them filming the new opening theme today, and a quick meeting, then they had the rest of the day off. Last night they had a group chat and decided on going out all together after there career duties.

They filmed the opening theme in just two takes, and 30 minutes later they were all in the office, getting ready for the meeting. The meeting itself only lasted 45 minutes, and during it he snapped another picture of her. She was furrying her eyebrows as she looked confusingly at the paper in front of her. He took the picture right away and as she heard the _click _she directed her attention to him once again and scrunched her nose. Another _click._

They were now in the studios parking lot, arguing on who's car they should take. The Latina watched in amusment and for once being thankful for not yet taking her drivers license. After a long ten minutes they decided to split up couple in the ginger's car while the best freinds still argued on who's car they should take. His Infiniti or her Mercedes. The couple had already droven off 5 minutes prior as the best freinds still argued.

"C'mon Laur were taking my baby" He referred to his car, another baby of his.

"No were taking mine" She says

He starts teasing her, as she gets frustrated and starts rambling like she always does.

"Ross were taking my car and I'm driving because the last time we went out together we took your and you drove, to top it all off you promised me last time that'll be my turn the next time we go out together, and I...-"She kept on talking and pacing her hands flying everywhere as she exclaimed . She gets cut ever so suddenly with fammiliar sound of the _click. _He had blocked her off as he was yet again concentrating on the picture he had taken.

She jumps on his back as he catches her from her thighs and jolts back into reality. "C'mon, your driving". They make there way to the silver car and drive away leaving his car far behind.

The car ride consisted of two beautiful voices harmonizing with the music playing on his plugged iPhone, and one interuption from there friends stating they had reached the destination and were currently waiting for them. They had stopped at a red light and coincidentally her current favorite song blasted through her closed her eyes and sang beautifully maybe even better than the original. He ofourse couldn't resist and _click._

She hears him but is lost in her own world. She hears another _click_ and this time she opens her eyes. He shows her the last picture he took. A picture of himself reflecting through the outdoor review mirror. It was so unique she was lost for words and that barely happens. The honks of the irritated cars bring them back to reality, and once again she steps on the gas.

They had finally reached there destination, meeting up with the couple who were taking selfies with both there phones at once. "Weird" He thought..."Cute" she thought..."How the hell could they perfect a selfie" They both thought.

They join them and a waiter is soon by there side taking the four orders. The ginger had said something hysterically funny, they were all laughing like there was no tomorow. He glanced at his lady co-stars, ofcourse he couldn't stop the urge and _click. _The sound had startled the eldest girl, and her sudden movement blurred the picture. The younger girl looked flawess which he concluded as to the picture belonged in a magazine.

They soon left drinks in hand, smiles plastered on all there faces, leaving the small coffee shop far behind. The ginger and blond discussed hockey, both being maniatic fans of the sport. The girls were far behind discussing something far more important.

"How's Andrew?" The shorter one questioned

"Errrgg I don't know" The 1inch taller one replied plainly

"UhOh, what's wrong" She had already sensed soething was wrong.

"I was with him yesturday and Ross texted me"

"So what?" She interupted

"Well, he doesn't like the idea of me being so close to the Ross, and Calum... but for some reason he especially doesn't like it when it's Ross"

"What?! Why?!"

"He claimed that there only co-workers nothing more nothing less,, he also questioned if I ever saw him getting close with his surfing crew"

"The hell with him,, and I actually approved of him, I thought he was sooo sweet. But babe it's your choice, might I remind you that he has no right to interfere with who your friends are"

"Raini stop cutting me... I got angry and told him the guys were my best friends, and they'll always be a part of my life etc, he got even more angrier and broke up with me right on spot." she exclaimed

Her best friend hugged her instantly "Honey, I'm soo sorry, do you want me to talk to him"

"Don't be ashamed as I am to say this, but I only dated him because I was lonely anyway I think my heart finally knows what it wants" She glanced unintentionally at a certain blonde and her best friend notices right away but chose to keep silent and just nod in response.

The boys tell them to hurry up and they jog over to them, they soon start discussing on what they should do next. The eldest girl suggests The Grove and the threesome agree. Once again the foursome split ways.

The couple drove silently until she spoke up.

"Landrew broke up" The latina stated

She caught him by surprise and when he steps on the break ever so suddenly she doesn't yell

"What?!" He questioned

"Laura and Andrew broke up"

"Finally" he exclaimed exasperated "I was starting to get worried about her, I never liked him" He states while re-stepping on the gas.

"Yea, I could tell" She chuckled while rubbing her finger on his hand

"But you on the other hand , were very fond of him "

"Oh please not that much" She stated

"Rain, with the hints you kept on throwing on twitter, and the encouragment you gave them, you practically were king of that ship" He states teasingly

"Don't remind me, please" she replied in shame, while covering her face

"Why did they break up anyway" curiosity hits the Canadian

"Long story short, he didn't like her friendship with you and Ross but more precisely her thing with Ross, she disagreed and said some things, he got angry and broke up with her"

"Oh no, she must be devastated"

"Belive it or not, she's not, and do you want to know why"

"Fill me in, babe"

"She's realizing baby, she's finally realizing on what she wants/needs"

"Oh thank goodness, it took her that long. I told you it'll happen eventually"

They then plug his phone and sing until they reach there destination, and ofcourse the other two still haven't arrived yet.

The best friends had parked the car and were currently swinging in a playground they had found. The silence had bored him and he decided to spark a much needed conversation.

"So how's your boyfriend?" He questions

"What boyfriend?" she re-questions

"Ok, be like that, I'm never asking you again" he states while sticking his toungue out

He stops swinging suddenly and_ Click _he had tooken a picture of her swinging high above the sky, her face in his direction eyes closed, toungue out like a taunting 4 year old.

She stops swinging and looks at him for a couple of moments, then speaking up. "No seriously what boyfriend, he broke up with me last night"

"Oh..." he stays silent "I'm really sorry Laur" He says while pulling her in for a hug

"It's alright, but to tell you the truth I wasn't as interested as I thought I was"

"Why not?" He questions while nuzzling into her hair

She pulls apart and he notices tear stains on her cheeks, and new ones flowing from her eyes. He decides to lighten her mood _Click_ he takes the picture, tears flowing but he somehow managed to plasture a smile onto her face.

"Now tell me why are you crying... he doesn't deserve your tears Laura it's his loss" He states

"Thanks...Wait before I tell you why let me just say your photography skills are beyond amazing. You really rock at everything you do"

"Thanks, it means alot when it's coming from you,,, Now tell me why are you crying"

"Well I think I blew my chance with the one guy who literally stole my heart many years ago"

"George Clooney" He questions oblivious

"No" she simply states and gives him a look, a look he has never seen but understood so very well. He took a step forward.

He placed his fingers under her chin and she nods in response. In less then a second both there eyes close as he presses his lips onto hers and his other hand snaps the best picture ever. _Click. _

The kiss was different soft, longing, meaningful. Unique, and the best kiss they had both ever had.

They had kisssed before but if it involves other people witnessing and protraying other characters it doesn't really have an effect, other than a burst of sensation, it's not special even if it was there mutal decision. This kiss however was as if the whole world had stopped and it only revolved only around them. After a few seconds they let go. Forheads pressed together, he opened his eyes. Her eyes still closed as if trying to savour the moment forever.

"I took a picture" He whispered

"Not enough." She whispers back

He chuckles "you don't know how long i've been waiting for this" He says "Same here, maybe longer" she opens her eyes and smiles widley, he returns it even wider.

"Show me the picture" They pull apart, and after a few seconds of fidgiting he shows her the work of art. He had perfected the angle, capturing exactly what he intended, the picture was now officialy his favorite.

"What do you think" He questions while putting an arm on her shoulder. She replies by resting her head on his and replies "I need a copy of this" He nods and they make there way back to her car.

They reached the Grove within 20 minutes and find there friends in Nordstrom. After a long 67 minutes of whining the boys left claiming anything is better than shopping with the Latina and they'll be back after a while.

The girls were silently browsing but both there minds were somewhere else."So why did you guys take so long?"

"Nothing, I'm just falling deep" The younger one replied rather quickly. The one who questioned decided on letting go knowing something more had happened and smiled widely.

The guys were exhausted, shopping with Raini was never on the blondes to-do list but on the contrary of the red-heads knowing she was his girlfriend it had become at least a monthly routine for them to shop together. After they left the girls 'The Love Whisperer' asked the 'Rockstar' what wrong. The other just briefly replied 'Things are looking up'. Chuckling they rode the elevator. Exhaustion taking over them to the point where they had lied down on the empty elevator floor. _Click._ After exiting, they walked for minutes both forgetting the paparazzi and their girls. They had done unbelievable things including a proposal from the ginger to a total stranger. _Click. _Forty-Five minutes later they recieved a call from the girls. Ten minutes prior to the phone call 'Team Austin' was reunited.

They had found a ginger bread man and couldn't resist. They had asked a stranger to take a picture. Runing after a gingerbread man led to their hard-core laughter, which led to realization that hunger was roaming through their stomachs.

Finding a restaurant they order. While waiting for their food the twitter addicts logged onto there phones. _Click. _He returned his attention to the girl who had stolen his heart, she was silently singing and tapping her fingers to the beat. _Click. _

"So what now?"

"Well, I was thinking Barnes and Noble, because Laur wanted to go, and then something entertaining of you and Calum's choice." The eldest girl replied nonchalantly still glued to her phone.

The blonde and brunette couldn't contain themselves and eventually started laughing, both knowing the question intended was meant for long-term and not on what they should do after their meal. The couple detatched theselves from there phones and stared at the two, then chuckled themselves. He winks at the girl who has been occupying his brain, she mouths a 'Later'.

Their food arrives and the rest of the time is spent laughing and talking. Soon after they make their way to the second youngest's favourite store. As soon as they enter her eyes widen as if she has reached heaven and detaches herself from the group browsing through the shelves. They follow her afraid she'll forget about them. Soon enough three of them were all reading a book when there motherly friend snapped a picture of them after telling them to face her, and cover their faces. After that picture was taken they all split ways.

He was browsing through a shelf and he see's her distantly on the other aisle but same shelf. Only her eyes were showing as they widened by the second. "Stop" he comands while whispering, her head jolts up and _Click. _He captures her in her natural habitat and capturing only her eyes, her most mysterious feature. He stares at the picture, it was a work of art, it should be showed to the whole world, he thought as he mentally made note to share only this one of her solo photoshoot he had taken.

They exit the the store an hour later, and the rest of the evening is spent on the Beach, with many _Clicks. _After having dinner together the foursome fearsome split ways each savouring the moment of the perfect day especially the blonde and brunette.

...

He was remembering a certain day. A rainy day but in his memory it was sunnier than anything in the world. It had been exactly two years from that memorable day, 730 days had passed yet not one day was as pleasent and amazing as that day. He turned on his computer and looked through his files and opened a certain file. It was long, maybe his longest one. It consisted of only pictures. Pictures of a certain person. He looked through them one by one, taking the time to catch every detail yet leaving some for next time. He chuckled at the silly ones, and stared at the profesional sexy ones. He had taken all of these pictures, yet the world had only seen 3, one when they were 16 inside a plane, another one of her laughing with there former co-star and a third of just her magical eyes. The rest were his, and only his.

He hears music distantly a familliar tune harmonizing the house, and then a couple of steps and an addition of a beautiful voice "Let me take your picture baby, and save it for a rainy day...". _Click._ There she was, his girlfriend of two years, singing his song that reflected on that day. The day she became his, and he became hers. There anniversary day. Now the tables have turned instead of him taking the pictures the love of his life was _Clicking _away.

"Happy Anniversary!" She whispered

He picked up his camera and _Click. _

"Happy Anniversary babe!" he said while they shared a kiss.

Then as if on cue "**12-15-2014**...The best day ever!" They whisper-sing in sync.


End file.
